The present invention relates to mounting brackets for solenoid operated valves, and more particularly for mounting brackets for maximizing heat transfer and minimizing vibrations relative to solenoid operated exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valves.
Solenoid operated exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valves are in common use today in vehicles with internal combustion engines. The EGR valves permit a certain amount of exhaust gases to be recirculated into the combustion system of the engines in order to improve fuel economy and to reduce undesirable emissions. The solenoid operated EGR valves are frequently robust in structure and as a result generate significant thermal energy which can affect the accuracy and performance of the solenoid valve mechanism. Also, the EGR valves need to be mounted securely in the vehicle so that vibration and other forces that they are commonly exposed to will not affect the mounting of the valves in the vehicle or affect the operation thereof. Vibrations in an EGR valve can cause noise and lead to vibrations in other components of the vehiclexe2x80x94both of which are undesirable.
A need exists for a mounting system for solenoid operated valves which maximizes the heat transfer from the valves and also reduces the possibility of undesirable vibrations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting system for solenoid operated valves and other components in vehicles. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a mounting mechanism for an EGR valve which maximizes heat transfer from the EGR valve to the vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting system for an EGR valve or other solenoid operated components in the vehicle which minimizes the vibration of that valve or component.
These and other objects, purposes and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention when viewed in accordance with the attached drawings and the appended claims.
In accordance with the present invention, a mounting bracket mechanism and system are provided which maximizes heat transfer from a solenoid operated valve to the engine or other remote location and also minimizes vibration normally experienced in mounting brackets and systems for EGR valves and other solenoid operated components. In one embodiment of the present invention, a formed strap-type bracket member is utilized which fits over the EGR valve and holds it firmly in place against a cylinder head, intake manifold, or a location in the engine or vehicle engine compartment. The bracket is formed to fit closely over the solenoid motor portion of the EGR valve and provide either continuous contact or point contact along the surface of the EGR valve in order to facilitate heat transfer from the motor and EGR valve to the bracket member and thus to the vehicle.
The bracket member can be used in combination with a curved or formed spacer member (curved cradle), particularly made of aluminum material, that is positioned against the cylinder head, intake manifold, or the like. Alternatively, a groove or recess can be formed in the engine component in order to increase surface contact with the EGR valve and facilitate heat transfer from the valve to the engine component.
The bracket member is secured to the engine component by at least two fasteners, such as bolts or other conventional fasteners. When a spacer member is utilized, the bolts which pass through the bracket member can also, under certain circumstances, pass through the spacer member. The spacer member or curved cradle is typically designed for maximum contact with the mounting surface and for close proximity to the surface of the EGR valve. The bracket, fastener members, and formed groove or spacer member securely hold the EGR valve in place and reduce vibration of the EGR valve in the vehicle.
In another embodiment of the invention, the bracket member includes spring loading tabs that secure the EGR valve in place preferably with a four-point xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d pattern contact in combination with a spacer member or curved groove. Where a spacer member is utilized, locking tabs provided on the bracket member snap into mating grooves in the spacer member allowing the EGR valve, together with the bracket and spacer member, to be preassembled for ease of assembly in the vehicle.